


‘come over here and make me, wench!’

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you believe some of this stuff?" Malia asked, holding up a paperback she’d plucked from one of the shelves. It had a picture of a half dressed cowboy on it and the only word in the title Kira could make out was "Sin" in big, loopy script.</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘come over here and make me, wench!’

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** Malira + "Come over here and make me."

"Can you believe some of this stuff?" Malia asked, holding up a paperback she’d plucked from one of the shelves. It had a picture of a half dressed cowboy on it and the only word in the title Kira could make out was "Sin" in big, loopy script.

"Put that back," she said, trying not to laugh at the look on Malia’s face as the werecoyote skimmed the books’s pages.

"Listen to this," Malia said, clearing her throat and straightening her back like she was about to give a speech. To Kira’s amusement, and slight horror, she began to read.

"He looked into her eyes and it stirred a fire in her loins. She wanted him to ravage her, to take her there in the stable, flip up her skirts and have his way with her, consequences be damned. He was being stubborn though, despite the fact that he clearly wanted her as much as she wanted him; the bulge in his pants could attest to that. ‘Take me Roland!’ she declared, loosening the ties of her bodice so he could get a good look at her cleavage. She’d never been so bold before. ‘Take me right here!’ He growled at her but didn’t move, his eyes swimming with lust. ‘Come over here and make me, wench!’ She flung herself at him at his words-"

Kira’s faced flushed bright red and she grabbed for the book, ripping it from Malia’s hands and snapping it shut. “We’re in a public library!” she reprimanded, biting back her smile.

Malia gave her a wolfish (coyote-ish?) grin and tried to snatch the book back. “But I want to know if Roland has his dirty way with her!”

Kira danced out of reach. “Who cares? He sounds like a creep anyways.”

"You’re no fun," Malia pouted, crossing her arms. Kira rolled her eyes and put the book back on the shelf.

"I’m tons of fun. Lots more fun than creepy cowboy Roland." She pulled Malia against her and placed a kiss on the werecoyote’s nose.

"I don’t know," Malia said, "I think you’ll have to prove yourself. At home. In bed."

"Challenge accepted."

**Author's Note:**

> join me in my [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com) madness?


End file.
